One problem encountered with tangentially mounting a cutting insert in the pocket is that it requires that the tangential seating surface be reduced to allow room for cutting edges and associated cutting geometry. The reduction in size of the tangential seating pad and the tendency for carbide to distort during manufacturing, makes it difficult to accurately locate the contact of the insert pad to the cutter pocket. In addition, multiple, planar seating arrangements lend themselves to smaller contact areas and inaccurate location of the contact. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a cutting insert that can be accurately tangentially mounted in the pocket of a cutting tool.